Hedwig's Story
by mochaswirl
Summary: We all know Harry's story right? but what about faithful Hedwig? This is a story showing her thoughts, from when Hagrid picked her for Harry and so forth! Hedwigs POV, spoilers may come later on. Rated T for mild language and and stuff that could happen!


**A/N So this story is written in Hedwigs POV, I really hope you guys like it and please reveiw, I'll try to get out a chapter atleast once a week, though I'm going to Europe in a couple days for about a week and a half, so I won't be on much then :/ P.S. I wasn't sure what Draco's owl was named, so I named it Hades (I thought that would be a good name cause I love Greek mythology!) So yeah!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a bell, signalling that someone had entered the shop. A tall, square-like man had entered the store. The man looked around and walked to a cage holding a barn owl, I didn't know why, but I felt that I needed to be the owl this man chose, so I pecked at my cage to get his attention. He didn't hear me, but the shop keeper did and walked up to me.

"Keep quite you bloody owl, I'm trying to make a sale." the shop keeper walked away from me and back to the strange tall man. The man picked up a cage holding an eagle owl and was walking up to the cash register.

"No! Pick me! Pick me!" I called, but being an owl it came out as "Hoot, Hoot" with a bit of a "Squawk" somewhere in there. The man looked at me.

"Now who's this?" He said with a gruff but cheerful voice.

I gave a little hoot and tilted my head. The man laughed as he put the eagle owl down on the table he got him from and in turn picked up my cage.

"Oh, she is a snowy owl, not very trained but very playful." the shop keeper told the man, I flapped my wings a little to show I agreed.

"Well she's quite the looker!" the square man said. "I think she'll make a fine gift for Harry."

He took me to the counter and paid for me. I think I was worth more than only 100 galleons, but what did I know I was only an owl. On the way out the door I couldn't help but look back at the Eagle owl. He glared at me.

"We'll meet again, and you better watch it when we do!" The owl called to me, before I could respond the door closed and I was in the streets of Diagon Ally. The man looked down at me and smiled.

"Yer gonna be great fer Harry, better than them Dursleys." He grunted at me, but still cheerfully. We walked down the Alley, it was filled with wizards and witches of all ages, chatting with friends, coming out of shops, or just going for a stroll. we stopped in front of a building I guessed was Olivanders, I can't read so I could only tell by the fact that the man in the store had the wild hair many witches and wizards talked about, (I don't think they know that us owls are as smart as them) and the fact the walls were filled with tiny boxes small enough to hold wands. Next to the man was a small boy, he looked about 10 or 11 and had clothes on that were way too big for him. He was grinning at Olivander, holding a wand. The square man tapped on the window to get the boy's attention, he looked at us when the man held up my cage.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." I looked at the boy I guessed was Harry, who was smiling more than ever, and then I realised what was making him so happy. It was me.

* * *

Life with Harry wasn't as great as I hoped. The fat ugly man he lived with put a lock on my cage and I barely had enough room for my wings, I tried to ask him to unlock it, but all he did was yell at Harry to keep that 'stupid bird quite' and that I 'was giving him a headache' and so I stopped, for Harry's sake, not the mans. Harry named me Hedwig, I loved it. It was better than what that loaf Harry calls his uncle calls me, it's not my fault that I want to spread my wings.

For what seemed like forever I sat in the cage, looking out Harry's window watching the blue sky, longing to go out and fly. That and listening to Harry talk to me. He talked and talked, about his parents and what he thought they would be like, about the school he was going to (Hogwarts), and about how much he couldn't wait to be out of this house for 10 months. Even though I was trapped in a cage in his room, I loved Harry; he cared for me, spoke to me, and treated me like I was human.

* * *

The day finally came, Harry's calendar said September 1st, and I slept about as much as him, which wasn't saying much. The morning sun rose at 7 that morning. Harry eagerly double and triple checked that he had everything. He was so nervous that he almost was shaking, finally that fat ugly uncle of his came in and told him to get in the car.

The ride seemed like it was taking hours, though it was only a half hour ride. Harry's uncle only said one thing and that wasn't until we got to Kings Cross.

"So where do I take you?" he grunted."

"Uh my ticket says platform 9 3/4"

"Ha! There is no platform 9 3/4" Harry's uncle laughed.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was silent. So I pecked at my cage breaking the silence between the two. Vernon looked at me, or should I say glare.

"Okay boy, have fun finding platform 9 and 3/4!" Vernon handed Harry his trunk and got back into his car and drove off.

"Well he's a down right git!" I said to Harry, though like always all he heard was "hoot, hoot."

"Well Hedwig I guess we should try and go find platform 9 and 3/4." Harry looked at me. We walked around, the clock said 10:40, and if we didn't find the platform soon we'd miss the train, so Harry went up to a station guard.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me were I could find station 9 and 3/4?" Harry asked the man.

"Think you're funny do you?" the man replied and walked away. Me and Harry began to get worried, when we both turned our heads as a group of red-haired people walked past, we both had heard the oldest woman say the word muggle (a non-magical person) and that must mean they were catching the Hogwarts express.

Turned out we were right. Harry and I got to the platform just in time to catch the train. We sat down in an empty booth when we were soon joined by on of the red-haired kids. He sat down and started to talk to Harry. I wasn't too impressed; I used to be Harry's only, and best friend. Now this kid -he said his name was Ron- was taking my spot.

The ride was pretty uneventful, though I did find it pretty funny seeing Ron fail at trying to turn his rat yellow. Oh and did I tell you that this annoying blonde haired kid walked passed and guess who was in his cage? That stupid eagle owl from the shop! Boy did I have a lot to say to him when I got the chance!

The train stooped a little while after. A voice called through.

"Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be brought to your dorms tonight." surely that didn't mean me? I wasn't luggage, I was a friend! A dear friend of the famous Harry Potter! Though much to my dismay, Harry left me with Ron's rat in there booth.

"Hello!" I called to the rat. What did Ron say his name was? Skander? Scraper? Scabbers! Yeahh that's it! "Your name is Scabbers right?"

"Squeak, Squeak." was all he said. That was strange, I thought to myself. I was able to understand all the animals in the shop in Diagon Alley, even the street rats that came in. This rat was defiantly strange.

Soon two wizards came in, one had dark brown hair and stood at about 5'6, the other was fairly round with blonde hair. He reminded me of Harry's pea brain cousin. They carried Scabbers and me to a large trolley filled with cages holding other animals excitedly chatting with one another, and guess my luck? I was placed right next to that snotty Eagle owl.

"So what did your owner name you?" he asked with clear disgust in his voice.

"Uhh, Hedwig." I said shyly.

"Figured, my owner named me Hades. His name is Draco and better than any Potter!" He sneered at my owner's name. "Really, you did me a favour making that big Oaf chose you instead of me. I don't now how I could live with that half-blood." I tell you, had I not been in a cage I would had pecked that Hades eyes out!

We were all brought to a large room. One of the men pushing the trolleys told us it was the owlery. It was a large round room filled with many perches. They flicked their wands and all of the cage doors flew open. the other pets (rats, toads, cats ect.) were able to be in their owners rooms, but not the owls. I found a perch and sat down, I thought about Harry. I knew all about the four houses (from all the witches and wizards who came into the shop before I left) I wondered where he would be put, I figured Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw also sounded nice. Across the room I heard Hades boasting about Draco.

"No doubt my master will be put in Slytherin, his entire family was in it, it's in his blood, I feel sorry for those who aren't in slyth..." He was cut off by an older owl.

"Oh will you shut your yap? We are trying to sleep you noisy little brat!" She called before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

"Fine." he mumbled under his breath before finally shutting up. I closed my eye before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**A/N So I'm not sure wether to do just the first book, or the whole series, what do you think? let me know! **


End file.
